Love Story ChanBaek's
by DaMa31
Summary: "Dan kau tahu, sayang… aku berjanji. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku akan terus di sampingmu. Aku akan terus berusaha memperjuangkanmu. Aku akan menghadapi rintangan apapun demi tetap bersamamu. Aku berjanji, sayang."—Chanyeol. "Bukan kau saja yang berjuang. Aku… aku akan ikut berjuang bersamamu. Demi kebahagian kita. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama, Yeollie…"—Baekhyun.


" _ **Dan kau tahu, sayang… aku berjanji. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku akan terus di sampingmu. Aku akan terus berusaha memperjuangkanmu. Aku akan menghadapi rintangan apapun demi tetap bersamamu. Aku berjanji, sayang."**_ —Chanyeol.

" _ **Bukan kau saja yang berjuang. Aku… aku akan ikut berjuang bersamamu. Demi kebahagian kita. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama, Yeollie…"**_ —Baekhyun.

… **..**

Hah.

Entahlah! Sudah berulang kali helaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Bahkan otaknya pun seolah buntu untuk memikirkan hal lain lagi. Hanya satu masalah. Dan semuanya terasa menyesakkan dan memusingkan jika harus kembali ia mengingatnya.

Ponsel yang terus bergetar di dalam tasnya itu pun seolah ia acuhkan. Sungguh, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menangis dan terus menangis saja. Organ di dalam tubuhnya itu terasa bertambah sakit seiring dengan tarikan nafasnya yang lambat laun semakin bertambah berat.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Hanya memikirkan satu masalahnya saja, ia sampai harus seperti ini. Sungguh, mengapa hanya dengan memikirkan satu masalah saja, efeknya bisa sebesar ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **By Dama**

 **Romance, Hurt, Family**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, and please click to 'x' for close if you don't read.**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **Special fic for my friend. I hope you like this fic, dear**

 **Happy Reading~**

…

" _Eomma_ mohon, Baek _."_

Baekhyun—gadis cantik itu terus menundukkan kepalanya mendengarkan ceramahan yang keluar dari seorang wanita yang duduk berhadapan di hadapannya. Sudah hampir sejam lamanya ia harus bertahan di tempatnya tanpa mampu melawan. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan bantahannya pun ia tidak bisa. Telinganya hanya terus mendengarkan apa yang _eomma_ nya katakan sedari tadi.

" _Eomma_ bukan bermaksud untuk melarangmu. Tapi kau tau, Baek. _Eomma_ hanya mau yang terbaik untukmu, untuk putri _eomma,"_

Nyonya Byun—wanita paruh baya itu diam sejenak menatap putrinya yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Wanita itu paham bagaimana perasaan anaknya saat ini. Sangat amat paham. Tapi ia sebagai perempuan tentu ingin yang terbaik untuk putrinya.

"Sekali lagi, Baekhyun. Pikirkan lagi hubunganmu dengannya. Dengan Chanyeol. _Eomma_ tidak mau kau-"

"Chanyeol tidak seperti itu, _eomma_ ," lirih Baekhyun kemudian. Kepalanya masih tetap tertunduk sementara tangannya terlihat meremas-remas ujung bajunya. Hatinya sakit. Sesak. Perih. Dan seolah setiap tarikan nafas yang ia lakukan terus menghimpit dadanya.

Nyonya Byun menghela nafasnya pelan. " _Eomma_ takut, Baek. Kau tahu kan, kau satu-satu putri eomma. _Eomma_ mohon, pikirkan kembali hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol."

"Tapi mengapa, _eomma_?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya, hidungnya kini terlihat memerah. Dan pemandangan itu membuat wanita itu terluka. Nyonya Byun tidak pernah suka melihat anaknya menangis seperti ini. Sungguh, orang tua mana yang sanggup melihat anaknya menangis?

"Katakan alasannya, _eomma_? Apa yang salah dengan Chanyeol?"

" _Eomma_ takut Chanyeol akan mempermainkanmu."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mempermainkan? _Eomma_. Chanyeol orang yang baik, dia tidak-"

"Tidak ada yang tahu seseorang, Baek. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu seseorang bisa berubah. Kau tahu bagaimana pandangan keluarga kita terhadap orang yang tinggal di Seoul bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi aku yakin, Chanyeol bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Busan dan Seoul itu berbeda, sayang. Seoul berbeda. Kota yang seolah selalu hidup 24 jam dan tak pernah terlihat mati. _Eomma_ takut, Baek. Kalau nanti kau berkomitmen dan berkeluarga dengannya."

"Apa yang harus ditakutkan, _eomma_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lelehan air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tak lagi terbendung. Mengalir layaknya aliran sungai menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"A-apa karena status sosial?" tebak Baekhyun sangsi. Yeah, lagi-lagi hal itu. Mengapa setiap orang terlalu memikirkan tentang status sosial? Mengapa? Ingin rasanya gadis itu berteriak.

"Ini bukan karena Chanyeol yang tinggal di Seoul mengenai adat yang berbeda antara Busan dan Seoul tapi ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah sosial kan?

"Baekhyun-"

"Jadi benar?" tawa sengau keluar dari bibir tipis semerah cherry miliknya. "Jadi _eomma_ masih terpaku dengan status sosial? _Eomma_ takut jika aku berkomitmen dengannya bagaimana dengan kehidupanku nanti? _Eomma_ takut Chanyeol tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kami nanti, begitu?" berondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejujurnya semauanya benar. Nyonya Byun memikirkan semua itu.

Wanita itu tidak mau kehidupan anaknya kelak tidak bahagia. Sudah sewajarnya bukan orang tua terutama ia sebagai _eomma_ nya menginginkan anaknya hidup bahagia?

"Baek-"

"Chanyeol bukan orang yang seperti itu!" tegasnya. Jika tadi, Baekhyun tak mampu melawan dan membantah semua ucapan _eomma_ nya kini ia harus bertindak. Ia yakin Chanyeol yang dikenalnya selama ini merupakan sosok pria yang bertanggung jawab.

"Mengapa kau yakin Chanyeol seperti itu?" tantang Nyonya Byun. "Apa kau punya bukti Chanyeol merupakan sosok yang bertanggung jawab? Darimana kau bisa seyakin ini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kembali, ia harus berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Semarah-marahnya ia, gadis itu juga tidak mau sampai membentak _eomma_ nya. Wanita yang selama ini telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang.

"Kami bisa sama-sama saling bekerja, _eomma_ ," jawab Baekhyun meski ragu eommanya akan memperbolehkan.

"Aku tahu _eomma_ pasti akan melarangku," jawab Baekhyun cepat saat melihat eommanya hendak membuka mulutnya melayangkan protesan. "Aku tidak peduli dengan status sosial _eomma_. Aku yakin Chanyeol bisa membahagiakanku nanti."

Hening.

Baik Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Baik diantara mereka pun larut dalam emosi yang bisa saja meluap sekarang juga jika saja mereka tidak memikirkan efeknya kemudian.

"Kalau kalian sama-sama bekerja, bagaimana kelak anak kalian nanti, sayang?" lirih Nyonya Byun yang mulai memikirkan kehadiran cucunya ke depannya.

"A-aku bisa-"

"Sebelum terlambat _eomma_ mohon, Baek. _Eomma_ hanya tidak mau ke depannnya kau dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol dan berakhir tidak bahagia. Karena hal itu membuat _eomma_ gagal sebagai _eomma_ mu yang berjanji untuk selalu membuat anak _eomma_ bahagia." Pinta _eomma_ nya berulang kali.

" _Eomma_ takut waktu kalian akan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian. Dan ditambah jika ada seorang anak diantara kalian jika kalian terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan kalian, _eomma_ takut anak kalian akan kekurangan kasih sayang kalian. _Eomma_ takut-" ada jeda sejenak dari wanita itu. Dan Baekhyun tetap setiap menunggu meski mulutnya pun sudah gatal ingin membantahnya.

"—Chanyeol bisa saja sewaktu-waktu berubah. Ia akan malas bekerja dan akan membiarkanmu saja yang bekerja. Dan ia bisa saja selanjutnya mempermainkanmu, sayang."

Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati. Jadi inikah alasan selama ini _eomma_ nya menentang hubungannya dengan pria itu? Selain karena ah—Bekhyun enggan untuk membahasnya. Ia tak peduli dengan status sosial dari awal. Meski ia akui Chanyeol tidak sekaya pria yang selalu dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi ia yakin Chanyeol bukan pria yang seperti itu. Chanyeol bertanggung jawab.

Pria itu bisa dan mampu membahagiakannya. Dan cintanya hanya untuk pria itu. Oke, cinta? Memang terdengar _cheesy_ , tapi ia mau segalanya termasuk menjalani komitmen harus dengan cinta. Ia tak mau menikah tanpa dilandasi cinta meski semua kebutuhanmu bisa terpenuhi. Baiklah, teman-temannya mungkin akan menertawakan kekonyolan dirinya yang masih sama berpikiran kolot di zaman sekarang ini.

Tapi apakah salah? Ini menikah. Dan hal itu adalah sebuah yang sakral dan ia tidak mau jika harus menjalaninya sampai dua kali atau berulang kalinya. Baekhyun tak pernah mau main-main jika berbicara soal pernikahan.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi, Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangannya mencengkram erat blouse merah muda bagian kirinya. Rasanya sakit. Matanya terasa panas menahan bendungan air matanya. Mengapa hubungannya dengan pria itu bisa menjadi serumit ini?

Perlahan matanya terpejam sejenak. Berusaha meredam aliran air matanya yang ingin melesak keluar tanpa izinnya. Baekhyun tak ingin menangis lagi meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin meraung meratapi semua ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini? Haruskah ia berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan menuruti perkataan _eomma_ nya atau mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan itu berarti ia melawan perintah _eomma_ nya dan menjadi anak yang berdosa?

Sudah cukup, ia yakin telah banyak dosa yang ia telah lakukan, tak mungkin ia harus menambah lagi dengan dosa lain untuk melawan orangtuanya. Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan, entah berapa lama lagi ia harus bertahan untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Cinta, cinta, dan cinta. Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Pria tampan dengan mata bulatnya, lesung pipit tunggal di sebelah kirinya ditambah dengan senyuman sehangat mentari musim panas yang pria itu miliki.

 _ **DEG**_

Sesaat tubuh mungil berbalut coat warna coklat muda itu—mengingat bulan dimana memasuki awal musim gugur—menegang kala punggungnya merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya dan membuatnya hangat. Gadis itu hendak menoleh memastikan siapa gerangan yang datang sebelum akhirnya muncul sepasang tangan melingkari lehernya dengan manja. Belum lagi sebelah bahunya merasakan sebuah beban menimpa bahunya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," suara bass yang sangat familiar mengalun memenuhi indra pendengarnya.. Dan entah mengapa hanya dengan mendengar suara itu pun moodnya berubah cepat. Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengannya. " _Gwaenchana."_

"Mengapa tidak menjawab teleponku, hm?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Dipandangi seperti itu seketika membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Tatapan Chanyeol membuat ia semakin susah untuk mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan dirinya beberapa jam lalu sampai harus mengajak Chanyeol bertemu sore ini di tepi Sungai Han.

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali ke depan. Tidak mau Chanyeol sewaktu-waktu bisa saja melihat air mata yang lolos tanpa izin mengalir dari matanya.

" _Mianhae_. Maaf aku tidak mendengarnya." Bagaimana Baekhyun mendengarnya jika ponselnya saja ia mode _silent_ dan juga hanya dipasang dengan mode bergetar jika ada panggilan masuk. Baekhyun terlalu buntu hanya untuk sekedar memikirkan getaran pada ponselnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi semakin merasa aneh pada sikap kekasihnya ini. Tidak biasanya 'gadisnya' yang cerewet dan ceria ini bersikap seperti sekarang. Ia selalu mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun entah karena apa atau mungkin karena Baekhyun yang mudah sekali ditebak terlebih ekspresinya. Gadis itu tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya tanpa diketahui orang lain terlebih dirinya sendiri—kekasihnya.

"Bukan tanpa alasan kan kau menyuruhku bertemu sore ini? Apalagi ini bukan hari libur, sayang," ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan mempererat pelukan pada leher Baekhyun tanpa membuat gadisnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Bukankah baru hari minggu kemarin kita berkencan, eoh?" goda Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

 _ **Blush!**_

Rona merah seketika langsung menjalari pipi putihnya. Seolah aliran darah dalam tubuhnya semuanya merambat menuju pipi putihnya. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur kini wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan bukan menoleh tepat ke arah Chanyeol. Bisa tambah malu lagi dirinya jika hal itu sampai—

"Pipimu memerah," kikik Chanyeol gemas. Oh Sial! Baekhyun merutuki mulut besar milik kekasihnya yang selalu saja berhasil menggodanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Park Chanyeol." Lirih Baekhyun malu.

"Oh dengar kau memanggilku apa, sayang? Kemana panggilan sayangmu untukku, hm? Yeollie, kkk~"

"Chanyeol, berhenti menggodaku, " Baekhyun sebal dan tanpa sadar ia kini mencebikkan mulut bagian bawahnya ke atas. Oh tahukah, Baekhyun? Hal itu semakin membuat Chanyeol ingin memakanmu.

Hohoho.

"Kau tidak bermaksud menggodaku kan, Bee?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Bibirmu seolah memanggilku untuk segera-" Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya persis di depan telinga Baekhyun.

"—menciummu."

 _Damn_. Baekhyun lupa. Walaupun Chanyeol berada di posisi seperti itu bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun dari arah samping.

"Kau selalu menggemaskan, sayang." goda Chanyeol lagi. "Jadi kenapa mengajakku bertemu?"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendesah. Seperti diingatkan kembali akan masalah itu. Batin serta otaknya seolah kembali berperang. Sejauh mana ia berhasil melupakannya namun saat kembali diingatkan pasti ia takkan sanggup untuk berpura-pura acuh. Ini menyulitkan, sungguh.

"A-aku," baekhyun berusaha mmebuka mulutnya, berusaha agar suara yang ia keluarkan tidak terdengar bergetar. Mati-matian gadis itu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di dekat Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa dirinya saat ini lemah dan cenggeng dan ia tak pernah ingin menunjukkan hal itu saat berada dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Hei, kau kenapa, sayang?" Chanyeol dibuat panik setengah mati. Sungguh, walaupun ia tau Baekhyun yang selama ini kelewat ceria, jauh di dalam hatinya Chanyeol mengerti Baekhyun adalah sosok yang tetaplah lemah dan bisa saja sewaktu-waktu menunjukkan sisi lainnya terutama sekarang ini.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu jika akhirnya Baekhyun menunjukkan sikap seperti itu saat ini. Chanyeol kaget. Dan bingung?

Pria itu buru-buru melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Baekhyun dan dengan cepat mengganti posisinya berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku tepi sungai Han.

"Kenapa menangis, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol kalut seolah merasakan kegundahan hati kekasihnya. "Kau ingat kan? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku apapun masalahnya? Aku siap mendengarkannya,"

Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali mati-matian gadis itu berusaha menahan isakannya meski ia tahu sangat sulit.

"Ada apa, hm? Kau bisa bercerita?" bujuk Chanyeol masih bertahan di posisinya. Dan saat tak mendapati reasksi yang berarti dari gadisnya, pria itu kini perlahan merengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Gwaenchana._ Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita sekrang," tangan Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai emas milik Baekhyun.

"C-chanhh…" suaranya terdengar serak. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Sebuah isakan yang memilukan terdengar lolos dari mulutnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin menambah elusan pada rambut gadis itu. Berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

" _Eomma_ …" rasanya begitu sulit. Baekhyun sungguh tak sanggup. Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Chanyeol?

" _Mwo?_ Apa yang menggangu pikiranmu, sayang?"

" _Eomma_ membahas hal itu lagi, Chan. _Eomma_ membahas hubungan kita lagi."

Chanyeol tercekat. Nafasnya ikut memberat seiring tarikan nafasnya.

" _Eomma_ berpikir status sosial akan sangat berpengaruh di kehidupan kita ke depannya nanti, Chan. Meski kau tahu kan, aku tak pernah memikirkannya sejak awal. Bagiku-"

"Aku tahu," hanya itu yang mampu Chanyeol katakan saat ini. Mau seberapapun ia mengelak, memang inilah kenyataannya. Chanyeol akui, ia juga sering memikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang terlebih dari pihak Baekhyun. Chanyeol akui juga, ia bukanlah pria kaya idaman keluarga Baekhyun.

"Jadi karena itu kau mengajakku bertemu dan-" Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya. Menjauhkan tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun bermaksud menatap wajah gadis itu. Namun Baekhyun enggan untuk sekedar mendongakkan kepalanya. "-menangis seperti ini?"

Pelan, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Eomma_ takut kau tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak bisa membuatku bahagia nanti. Jika karena itu aku bisa membantumu, Chan. Aku bisa bekerja. Kita bisa sama-sama bekerja. Bukan hanya itu-"

"Sstt, Baek, sekarang tatap mataku," dan kembali Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia menolak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Sayang…." Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengangkat dagu kekasihnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya yang terlihat oleh iris kelam mata bulatnya di depan ini adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat memilukan. Bagaimana tidak, raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau, dengan lelehan air mata di mata dan pipinya, matanya yang sembab, bibirnya yang terus ia gigiti berusaha menghentikan tangisnya tapi gagal. Chanyeol terluka hanya dengan melihat tangisan milik Baekhyun.

"Jadi?"

"Chan.." Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun mencoba memanggil dengan serak kekasihnya itu.

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol?"

" _Mwoya?"_

"Yeollie…" Sungguh, dada Chanyeol terasa nyeri mengdengar panggilan ketiga dari bibir cherry milik Baekhyun. Panggilan sayang dari 'gadisnya' yang selalu saja bisa meruntuhkan hatinya. Seolah hanya dengan panggilan itu ia serasa melemah. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menghirup oksigen semampunya yang malah terasa semakin menghimpit rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun seiring terdengarnya lagi isakan dari mulutnya. "Maafkan aku, Chan. Aku-"

"Baekhyun, kumohon jangan dilanjutkan," potong Chanyeol seakan paham apa kelanjutan dari ucapan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu meremas lembut tangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Chan, bagaimana dengan _eomma_. Kau tahu aku sudah-"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sanggup. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk berpisah denganmu."

" _Keugae_ -"

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku, sayang. Aku memang bukanlah pria kaya yang bisa menjamin apapun dengan semaunya, tapi aku bisa menjamin aku adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab, Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu kelak. Aku berjanji, Baek. "

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Memeluk gadisnya erat seolah ia bisa sewaktu-wakktu pergi walau ia sendiri yakin Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Dan kau tahu, sayang… aku berjanji. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku akan terus di sampingmu. Aku akan terus berusaha memperjuangkanmu. Aku akan menghadapi rintangan apapun demi tetap bersamamu. Aku berjanji, sayang," ujar Chanyeol tulus sambil mengangkat tangan Baekhyun tepat di depan mulutnya lalu mengecup pelan punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Dan jika kau menyuruhku untuk menemui orang tuamu. Aku akan dengan siap menemui orang tuamu, Bee," Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Iris hitamnya yang terlihat bulat bertemu dengan mata sipit yang kini terlihat sayu milik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan terus berjuang untuk dan demi kebahagianmu. Apapun itu aku berjanji, sayang,"

Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat pria itu. Sungguh hanya dengan ucapan itu ia merasa bahagia. Gadis itu merasakan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Diperjuangkan oleh Chanyeol. Pria yang selama ini menemati ruang hatinya yang teramat sangat luas jauh di dalam sana. Dan ia tidak pernah menyesali telah mencintai pria itu saat pertama kali ia menatap iris kelam milik Chanyeol kala itu.

Dan kini yang jelas, ia sempat menyesali apa yang ingin ia lakukan sebelumnya. Memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan jika itu benar sampai terjadi, Baekhyun yakin, dirinya akan menjadi gadis yang paling menyesal karena berusaha menolak pria sehangat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak mampu menggambarkan kata apa yang mampu ia katakan saat ini demi mendeskripsikan kebahagiannya. Ketegasan dan keteguhan Chanyeol untuk berusaha memperjuangkan Baekhyun bagaimana caranya sudah sangat membuatnya bahagia. Apalagi jika benar Chanyeol sekarang ini juga menemui orangtuanya dan—

Oh tidak. Baekhyun apa yang kau pikirkan, hei! Ini masih terlalu cepat, ingat. Kau dan Chanyeol masih harus mendapatkan restu orangtuamu dulu. Tapi jujur, hanya dengan penuturan dan keyakinan milik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mempnyai harapan tinggi dan ia yakin Chanyeol memang benar orang yang tepat. Chanyeol bisa mewujudkan kebahagiannya kelak di masa mendatang _._

"Yeollie," Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus tersenyum mendengar panggilan kesayangan Baekhyun untuknya.

" _Ne_ , Baekkie?"

" _Gomawo_. Terimakasih kau mau memperjuangkanmu. Tapi-"entah mengapa Chanyeol tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Ia takut Baekhyun akan kembali memikirkan hal lain atau kembali menolaknya?

"Bukan kau saja yang berjuang. Aku… aku akan ikut berjuang bersamamu. Demi kebahagian kita. Jadi.." Satu lelehan liquid bening kembali menghiasi pipinya. Bukan tangis kesedihan melainkan tangis haru. Tangis haru akan harapan besarnya bersama Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol—kekasihnya.

"Mari kita berjuang bersama-sama. Kita. Aku dan kau, Yeollie."

"Aku mencintaimu, Bee.."

Satu kecupan lembut Baekhyun rasakan selanjutnya di keningnya. Sebuah kecupan yang lagi mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Bahkan letupan layaknya kembang api pun seolah meletup dengan sangat indah di dadanya. Sementara jutaan kupu-kupu dan gelenyar aneh terasa terus menggelitik perutnya kini. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Teramat sangat bahagia.

" _Nado._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END?**_

 _ **Omake**_

"Chan.."

Pria itu bergeming. Sama sekali tidak menanggapi panggilan gadis dalam gendongannya sekarang. Dan Baekhyun, merasakan kekasihnya sedari tadi tak membalas membuat Baekhyun sebal. Baiklah bukan hanya itu, kini gadis itu sedang mencoba memasang mode merajuk. Tangannya terlihat terus mengalung manja pada leher pria jangkung tersebut.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun benar-benar ngambek. Dan Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Channn…" merasa semuanya sia-sia kini kalungan tangannya ia ketatkan dan oh! Chanyeol memekik kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak, pria itu kesulitan bernafas dan berakhir dengan dirinya ynag terbatuk-batuk kecil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau mau membuatku mati, eoh?" Chanyeol berujar datar. Padahal sebenarnya pria tampan itu sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Rasakan! Salahnya kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku," gerutu Baekhyun mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kenapa tertawa?!" sewot gadis itu.

"Memang kau memanggilku?" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura polos.

Aish! Baekhyun mengerang kesal. Jadi dari tadi pangggilannya tidak di—

"Aku tidak mendengarmu memanggilku, Yeollie~" Chaneyol tergelak sementara Baekhyun sebal. Sebal? Yakin? Mengapa pipimu malah memerah seperti tomat?

"Ya! Park Chanyeol. Sekarang juga turunkan aku!" Baekhyun meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya membuat Chanyeol berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar mereka tidak jatuh dengan posisi tidak elitnya.

"Sayang, diamlah. Kita bisa terjatuh."

"Biarkan! Kau mau mengajakkku kemana sih? Ini sudah malam. Aku mau pulang!"gerutu Baekhyun masih meronta minta diturunkan.

"Ssttt, tenang dan diamlah. Aku akan—" lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri.

"Kau mau membawaku kema-"

"—melamarmu."

"YA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iya beneran—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAI PAI~**

.

.

Yeay, akhirnya selesai juga ff gaje dari saya kekeke, maafkan saya yang membuat mereka dinistakan akibat cinta tak direstui. Hohoho. Ini ff pertama saya yang dipublish disini setelah sekian lama melalang buana di dunia per-blog-an aja. Akhirnya menyempatkan juga bikin akun disini setelah hampir lamanya juga cuma jadi readers hehehe.

Dan soal GS. Salahkan saja sahabat bawel saya yang gaje nangis gak jelas grgr cinta ga direstuin haha. Lagi galau malah minta dibikinin cerpen wkwkwk. Okeh okeh ini karena emang dari lahir saya itu baik /muntah berjamaah :v/ ff ini saya persembahkan buat dia. Miris amat hidupmu, nak. HAHAHA.

Gada ide asli, tapi pas inget OTP kesayangannnn, CHANBAEK…. aaaaaa ide bertebaran langsung. Sorry, to make this ff for GENDERSWITCH kan gamungkin saya buat BOYS LOVE meski jauh dalam hati saya maunya BOYS LOVE. Padahal pengen banget dibuat boyslove aja hahaha /ketawa jahat/

Bagi saya, CHANBAEK harus bersatu _ OTEPEHH kesayangan mumumu /doh lebay/ Overall, ini ff kisah sedikit nyata dari sahabat bawel tukang galau lagi :p dan saya harap dia baca meski kebanyakan ngehayalnya hahaha. HARUS! KUDU! UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK WOY! /digampar./

Akhir kata ini, kalo udah soal bacotan paling gabisa berenti deh. Makasih banget yang udah nyempetin baca ff gaje ini. Dan maaf soal GS yaaa bagi yang fujoshi akut macem saya. Ngga maksud tapi ini tuntutan requestan.

Plz, maafkan saya. And last….

Mind to Review?

Sign

Dama


End file.
